


Locked Up

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet in prison. Starts a little smutty ends fluffy.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatacutename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/gifts).



> Prompt request for a prison AU from Whatacutename. Sorry this turned out so soft. Not my original plan. Hope you enjoy nevertheless.

Beca knows she should feel guilty hiding in the chapel doing this, but it is really hard to care with the redhead that is wrapped around her body, moaning filthy things into her neck. Beca’s fingers glide through slick folds, before inserting two fingers into Chloe’s wet pussy. It has been **_way_ ** too long since she has touched somewhere there. Chloe’s right hand lets go of her neck and slides down her body; her fingers slowly slipping into her pants. A loud moan sounds from Beca’s mouth, before she buries her face in Chloe’s neck to muffle herself as Chloe’s nimble fingers start circling her clit before slipping inside. She moans again, this time into Chloe’s shoulder. God, it’s been **_way_ ** too long since anyone has touched her there. But they can’t get caught. Neither one wants any more time added on, but they've been dancing around each other for months and the teasing has gotten too much. They were both on the cleaning crew and were supposed to be mopping the chapel right now. But instead they are tucked behind the podium fingers inside one another. The redhead moans particularly loud when Beca starts to pick up her pace. It makes Beca lean back to kiss Chloe to suck her moans right out of her mouth. It doesn’t take long and Chloe tightens around Beca’s fingers. Her hips jump erratically. “I’m cumming,” Chloe says into her mouth, between kisses. Beca picks up her pace as her own orgasm takes over. They pant and moan into sloppy kisses. 

As much as they want to bask in the afterglow of finally having sex, they know they don’t have much time. They quickly stand up and straighten out their uniforms. 

“Damn, Red. That was exactly what I needed,” Beca says, still out of breath. 

Chloe giggles, “Yes, totally worth the time you made me wait.” She ends with a wink. 

They proceed to their job and start cleaning the chapel before moving to the meeting space. They complete their work mostly in silence. Beca feeling stupid for doing that in the first place. In the past 4 months, she had developed quite the crush on the redhead. She had avoided doing anything because prison relationships never work. She has been here two years and seen all them turn to shit. She _really_ shouldn’t have done that but it’s fucking hard when she hasn’t been touched in two years and Chloe has been practically throwing herself at Beca for the past 4 months. 

_4 months ago_

_Beca walked in to clean D blocks showers and walked right into an altercation. She almost turned around but she caught a flash of red. She caught a glimpse of the new girl yesterday and fuck was she gorgeous. Now she was pinned in a corner with Big Dee and Monster heckling her._

_“Alright! That’s enough guys!” Beca calls out. Her voice portrays a strongness that she definitely didn’t feel._

_“Hey, everyone knows the rules. You use D blocks showers and there is a toll,” Monster replies without taking her eyes off of her prey._

_Beca feels in the cuff of her ankles. Fingers gingerly grasping what she was reaching for. She clears her throat. Holding a joint in the palm of her hand. The other two turn to look. Big Dee looks excited at the proffered joint. “I think this is more than enough to pay for her shower today, don’t you?” Beca asks standing straight up, trying to feel taller. Monster still looks indifferent but Buf Dee shakes her head yes, and snatches the joint._

_“Better watch yourself, girlie. B won’t always be there to save you,” Monster threatens before leaving the showers, dragging Big Dee along._

_Beca releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding and eyes the naked redhead up and down._ **_Holy fuck she is sexy._**

_“Th-thanks,” Chloe wisps out. She looks around nervously, but makes no attempt to cover her naked body. Her eyes refuse to meet Beca’s. “So, what do I have to do to repay that? Am I your bitch now?” Chloe’s eyes widened and her tone got frantic._

_Beca explodes into a laugh. This startles the redhead, obviously not expecting it, and finally crosses her arms to cover her perky breasts._

_“Dude, you watch too much TV,” Beca says through laughs. “Just consider it a welcome to the big house,” Beca pushes getting distracted by the other woman’s bare stomach. “Unless you wanna be my bitch,” Beca smirks and then winks._

_“Thanks but I’ll think I’ll pass. For now.” Chloe moves to a shower head and turns the water on.  
_

_“But they are right. D-Block showers are patrolled by those guys. Always expect to pay them something.” Beca stares at her muscular back and toned legs for a time longer than she is proud of before scurrying out of the bathroom._

_Their second interaction happened at dinner that same day. The redheaded woman quietly sits with Beca._

_Beca raises her eyebrows, “Ya really don’t owe me anything. I know the first day is scary.”_

_“Can I still sit here?” Chloe asks timidly._

_“Sure. The names Beca but most in here call me B.” Beca introduces while holding her hand out._

_“Chloe,” the redhead replies and gingerly shakes her hand across the table._

_“Yeah, I’m gonna call you Red. Just know most who sit with me are looking for a fix. Cigs, weed, pills, fast food,” Beca looks Chloe up and down before she continues, “make-up. You want it. I can get it in here.”_

_“I’m not looking to score anything. I just wanna do my time and leave,” Chloe responds._

_Beca shrugs her shoulders, “Well, I’m here for two more years if you change your mind. What did you do to be put in here?”_

_“Domestic terrorism,” Chloe responds nonchalantly._

_Beca’s surprise shows on her face, “Really? Ya wanna elaborate on that Red? An Ex-boyfriend do you wrong?”_

_Chloe rolls her eyes, “No boyfriends. There was this cosmetic place doing unethical testing on animals. A lot of the animals were dying due to treatment. I sent a threatening letter and put a pipe bomb in their mailbox.” She takes a bite of food almost gagging._

_“You’ll get used to the food. And damn, you don’t seem like you got that in you, Red.”_

_Chloe drops her spork and looks completely serious,“Don’t underestimate me.” Beca put up her hands in surrender. It’s quiet a moment before Chloe pouts, “I’ll be here at least 3 years. What are you in here for?”_

_Beca smiles, “Drug trafficking across state and country borders.”_

_“So, jail really showed you huh?” Chloe asks, raising an eyebrow._

_Beca laughs, “What can I say? I have issues with people telling me what to do. And I like to deliver things people want.” She winks at the redhead._

_“What if you are the something I want?” Chloe almost purrs._

Since that meeting they have become close. Chloe kind of stuck to Beca since she showed her kindness. Between all the flirting and innuendos, a girl could only handle so much. Beca **_has_ ** been **_locked up_ **for two years! 

More months pass by, five months to be exact, and the occurrence in the chapel becomes more regular than not. Meaning they have sex every chance they get. In the chapel, in the empty meeting room, in D Block showers, anywhere they can find the space. The problem being Beca’s crush. It’s not just a way to release tension for her, and she fears that’s all it is for Chloe. Beca has actually developed **_feelings._ **

She has shared dreams, and aspirations, and just overall thoughts and **_feelings_ ** she hasn’t shared with anyone ever before. It almost makes the relationship real until they are hiding in the chapel to screw or until she hears the clink of cells and it all snaps Beca back to reality. _Get a grip. This isn’t the real world. Chloe wouldn’t second glance at you_ **_out there._**

These are the thoughts plaguing her when the bubbly redhead approaches her that afternoon. “Hey, Becs, guess what?” She asks, cheerfully, even for Chloe. 

“What’s up?” Beca replies monotone. 

“I’ll get out in 3 months for good behavior!” Chloe squeals. “Isn’t that great? Wanna go celebrate with me in the chapel?” She winks and bites her lower lip seductively. 

Beca feels her blood turn to lead. Her own release date is looming a little over a year away. She stares at Chloe but does not emote or speak. 

Chloe's face scrunches in confusion, “Isn’t that great?” She asks again with less enthusiasm. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s great, but I—-I got somewhere to be,” Beca stammers, running out of the room, leaving her mop and bucket behind. She would take the write up slip. _Fuck it._ She honestly thought she would be leaving first, but now the thought of Chloe leaving her here is just too much to bear. She thought she had more time to pretend. She is happy for Chloe but selfishly angry and sad for herself. She feels so conflicted. She sits and sulks on her bunk. 

Chloe stares longingly at the brunette as she storms away. _What the hell just happened?_ But in the past 9 months, she has learned to let Beca suffer in silence for a while when she is upset. After about an hour, Chloe appears near her bunk. “Hey, Becs, can we talk?” She asks in a gentle voice. She can tell the shorter girl had been crying. 

“What’s up, Red?” Beca sniffles. 

“Can I join you?” Chloe asks and Beca nods along. Chloe sits next to Beca on the tiny prison mat. “What happened earlier? Are you not happy for me?” Chloe pouts. 

Beca sighs, “Of course I’m happy for you. I’m sad for me.”

“Why?”

“Come on you gonna make me say it?” Beca grunts and Chloe shakes her head yes. Beca rubs her temples, inhaling slowly, deciding to let it all out. Refusing to communicate with others is part of the reason she is locked up to begin with. “I really like you Chloe. Not in a jail way. Not in a temporary way. I actually like you. And you—-you’re going to get released a year earlier than me and go back to your perfect life and just forget all about the thug you fucked in prison.” 

“Baby, it won’t be like that. You're definitely not a thug or just some fun tension release. This isn’t just fucking for me.”

Beca raises her head slowly, “Really?”

“Yes, baby. I really want to try with you.”

“But that shit never works. You see it all the time. You’ll be so preoccupied with your freedom that you will forget all about me.” Beca whines and taps her fingers hastily on her thighs. 

“I could never forget about you, Becs. You’ve saved me in here.”

Beca leans in closely to kiss Chloe. It’s soft and intimate and unlike anything they have shared before. 

_3 months later_

Beca squeezes Chloe for dear life. Chloe clings back. Both girls are pouring down tears. “A year isn’t that long. I’ll write and visit when allowed. I’ll miss you so much. I love you, Becs,”

This makes Beca cry harder, “I love you too, Chloe.”

They hug a little longer, tears drying up to fall again when separated. “Remember see J on 3rd avenue. Password is Judd Nelson. Tell him you are withdrawing for DJ Reggie. You’ll be given enough cash to get a fresh start.”

“Beca, I can’t—“

“Yes, you can. The withdrawal won’t touch a dent into what I have put back. Just trust me on this Red, please.”

“Okay, baby.” She leans in for a deep kiss. 

A cough interrupts them, “Ladies break it up. Beale let’s go!” A guard calls out. 

“Don’t forget about me, Red,” Beca pleads one last time.

“Never,” Chloe seals with one last kiss before being drug away. 

_6 months later_

Beca looks behind as the gates clink closed behind her. She lifts her Ray Bans to her face and enjoys her first deep breath of free fresh air. A smile almost splits her mouth in two when she sees a redhead with wind tousled hair pull up in a white convertible with the top down. 

“Hey, Red,” Beca removes her sunglasses and winks at the driver.

“Where ya headed, stranger?” Chloe asks with a smile. 

“After my parole officer, anywhere in the great state of Georgia you are, sweet cheeks.” Beca jumps into the passenger seat. 

“Well, we better get a move on then,” Chloe chuckles.

“Not without a kiss,” Beca says leaning across the console to kiss Chloe. The first time not being scared to be caught. They drive out of the corrections parking lot to find a better future. 


End file.
